Chances
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: dual story to Chances Lost...This is the story of how Yoruichi and Ichigo got together...can read Chances or Chances Lost first it doesn't really matter
1. Chapter 1

***A/N* Okay this is the story of how Ichigo and Yoruichi got together in my story Chances Lost. -Chey**

Chances

Prologue

I watched from the rooftop as she screamed at him and he stood and took it all in stride. His brown eyes glowed in the light of the street lamp as she ranted tears leaking from her violet ones mixing with the soft drops of rain. Her lips stilled for a moment and he then moved forward a step and touched her cheek gently. He was such an amazing man and she didn't see it! Was she really so dense that she couldn't see how amazing he really is? He's powerful but gentle, he's serious but playful, he's lethal but not cold, he kills but only to protect! How can she not see the amazing man in front of her and love him the way he loves her?

"Don't touch me Ichigo!" She shouts slapping his hand away from her. His eyes flash in pain at her rejection and she balls her first tightly. "Don't you listen to a word I say? Ichigo I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend that everything is okay anymore and neither can you. We've been going downhill for a while and neither of us has said anything about it!" She's so very foolish…she can't see that he's absolutely in love with her.

"We can work it out Rukia we always do." He says softly his voice barely carrying to my spot beside Kisuke on the roof top. How can she not notice the dull lifelessness in his gaze right now when I can see it from my spot up here?

"Ichigo even if we do work it out how long will the semi-peace last until we argue again? I can't keep walking in circles with you." Ichigo frowns and shake his head before smiling softly. His figners clench and it may look like a happy smile but I know it's not.

"What is forward to you Rukia? Sure we fight but in the end we love each other right?" Rukia doesn't answer and Ichigo raises his eyes to meet hers before tilting his head slightly. Here was the final blow if she lies I may just kill her. I know she'll make the worst mistake of her life and one day she'll come back but hopefully before that he'll move on to someone better than her.

"I don't know where forward is since we've been in circles for so long Ichigo." She says trying to evade his gaze. His spine straightens and his lips set into a firm line. His fist clench into balls at his side and I can see the sheer determination not to break down in his posture. It's all so obvious how can she be so dense?

"Rukia do you love me?" His question is only met by silence and his eye light up in anger immediately. "Answer me damn it! I deserve an answer after all the shit I've been through!" Her eyes shy away from his anger and I know it's different because his anger makes his reiatsu lay heavily around them.

"No Ichigo! I do not love you anymore…" Her words are met with sharp silence from the orange haired man as rain starts to poor heavier around them. Then he turns from her in a swift movement and stuffs his hands in his pockets. His eyes stare straight ahead but if you look closely you can see strong lines of clear water run from his eyes. He's so upset that his reiatsu hugs as tightly as possible to him making it nearly disappear from around him.

He clears his throat to dispel any cracking and begins to speak in a low monotone. "Then we have nothing more to discuss here Rukia. Come by tomorrow and you can get your things and go home. I honestly don't want to see you ever again." He walks away leaving her standing there in shock. Her eyes carry a sadness that I relish in…she know how much she hurt him and by the very least at least she understands that even if she can't realize how amazing he is. Her hand reaches out slowly before she turns and walks the opposite direction.

"Do you want to go to the shop and prepare the Senkaimon or do you want to make sure he gets home alright?" I turn my body toward where Ichigo walks and move to the ledge. Kisuke should know by now because he looks at me with that knowing smile and lets everything slip away from me. There are no consequences with him and for that I am grateful. Kisuke shakes his head with a smile and returns to the shop. I watch the form of the man I've trained and mentored for many years settle on a park bench and place his head in his hands. Even from here I can see his shoulder slump forward and shake slightly as he cries. I know him so well that I know he's trying desperately to figure out what he did to make her stop loving him. I shunpo to the ground and walk over to sit beside him on the open bench. Right now I could care less if I got wet or if I showed something I wasn't ready to yet. Ichigo was in serious need of something that I will willingly give him, so, I simply did not care for anything more than making sure he gets through everything.

"Ichigo, everything will be alright I promise." I murmur placing my arms around him in a cage. Warmth vibrates through him and into me from wherever I touch and he pulls his head away from his hands to look into my eyes. His usually strong brown orbs are blood shot and stained red already from his held back tears. I can see the sadness and questioning in his brown eyes and I reach up to wipe the tears from his face even if the raindrops already had.

"What did I do wrong Yoruichi? I thought everything was perfect and she was the one…" He trails of and shakes his head. I shake my head and tighten my hold on him placing my head on his shoulder. His arms wrap around my waist and I feel something like hatred well in me for the adopted Kuchiki. How could she hurt such an amazing man like this?

I don't really know what to say at this point. "I know it feels like it's your fault but it's not! You did nothing but love her with all of you and she's the one that couldn't realize that there is nothing better than what she had. You deserve a woman that will recognize you and know that you are a special person." He frowns and a sigh moves past his lips. I meet his gaze with steady unwavering eyes and I can see a small, albeit sad, grin pass his lips.

"I hope your right Yoruichi but I doubt any woman will make me feel like she did." He whispers after a few seconds and I sigh as we fall into a silence allowing the sound of the rain to fill the conversation as it pounded against our bodies. Nothing could make this moment sadder than it already was and that was what made it heartbreaking. I couldn't find it in myself to leave him here to just let go over everything because I'm not blind…I'm not dense…and I'm not like Kuchiki Rukia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chances

Chapter One

My eyes stared unseeingly in front of me as the ceiling above my head. The sheets of my bed were thrown everywhere and yet I found I was not cold or hot. I wasn't anything I couldn't feel anything but the pain of losing her. I almost wished that I had felt death instead of this dull nagging pain in my chest. Hell death _was _less painful than this. This was painful because it wouldn't go away and everything held some sort of memories. Even the stark ceiling held memories of her and all we did in this room.

"Ichigo…" Her voice carries through the room and I turn my head toward her and as she pulls up the chair to my desk after sitting a tray on the table. Instead of her normal black pants and orange shirt she wore a white tank top and a pair of black shorts that were rather short."You need to eat something…then you need to get out of this house." Her golden eyes are softer than normal and her lips are set in a worried frown that I had only seen a handful of times directed at me. She had been here through it all from that very first night a month ago.

I roll my eyes at the order and the shut them trying to just lie in darkness. "I don't feel like it Yoruichi." I hear cloth rustle before her figners are making contact with my cheek sending my head snapping the other way. The skin around it burns and it's the first thing I've really felt in days. I open my eyes to stare in her anger glazed golden gaze.

She had finally snapped and I knew it because she had never laid a hand on me like that before unless we were training. "Get up and eat something before I have to force feed your ass Ichigo." She quips her eyes narrowing threateningly. Even if I didn't know Yoru-san like I did I would understand that she was being completely serious just by the coldness in her eyes. I sit up and begin eating slowly my stomach rumbling in hunger loudly after I eat the first bite.

"Thank-you Yoru-san…" I rush through bites of food. She snickers and shakes her head as her long hair swings back and forth behind her. This is the first time I had seen her with her hair down but I suppose she would make herself comfortable in my apartment since she's been here for a month now. She leans back and opens a magazine but occasionally she peeks at me as a finish off the large tray of food. She folds the magazine and sits it on the desk before standing and smirking at me dangerously.

I shuffle away from her a bit upon noticing the look. "Now you need to get a shower and I will not hesitate to undress you, if the need arises, Kurosaki." I nod brusquely and stand grabbing my towel before moving out of my room and into the bathroom. I feel the warm water run down over my skin and looking down I notice how absolutely sickly I look. I haven't trained in a little over a month and I only go through the motions. I need to train because it will get my mind off of Rukia.

I shut off the water and place my hand and forehead against the mirror before wiping it off and gazing at my reflection. I didn't bother seeing the sadness and underlying anger in my eyes instead I brushed past that and looked to find the person I was despite Rukia. Upon finding a small sliver of dignity I straighten and run my towel over my slightly longer hair. I pull on my black boxers and grey jeans before tugging a white tee-shirt over my head. I would be a fool if I were to lie and say that I didn't think of her all the time…that I didn't sleep at night because my bed was cold…that I didn't feel like I was used. I can't say that I didn't dream of her whenever I did fall into sleep and I'd be a terrible liar if I said that I didn't cry nearly every night and feel like I might fall apart at any moment. I'd be all those things but not once in any of this has Yoruichi turned her back to me and not helped me through it. Surprisingly I let her in but I suppose it wasn't that surprising considering I trusted her so much.

"Oi…Ichigo are you alright in there?" I chuckle and tug on my socks before opening the door and running the towel through my hair again. She grins and yanks the towel from my hands before tossing it into my room. Her figners latch around my arms and she drags me from the room and down the hallway of my apartment passing by her opened door.

Her room was slightly smaller than my own but it was comfortable and she kept it ungodly clean. Unlike many people who came from a noble house, I have to snort at Yoruichi being a noble woman, she never once complained about how small my apartment was. I now notice that she had changed her outfit into a pair of slightly longer blue jean shorts with slight rips along the edges. She wore a long black shirt that nearly hid her shorts. The sleeves fell off her shoulders and split down the side only to join around her forearm. Two thin gold straps ran along her skin. She wore a pair of black and gold sandals that I believe were called gladiators but I'm not too keen on women's fashion.

We exit my apartment and she locks the door quickly before tugging me down the steps and out into the streets of Karakura. Her figners quickly lace through mine and she leads me through the crowded street until we end up at an arcade. I watch as she turns toward me with a dazzling grin and then drops my hand hurrying toward a game and pushing some coins into it. She motions me over and I give a short smile before following her and participating in the game without having to be asked.

We play a lot of the games and then wind up at a virtual fighting game. Yoruichi give a feral grin and tugs me to the front of the line with her where she pays the high admission fee before entering us both. I chuckle at her child-like enthusiasm before placing the glasses on my head as she does. I vaguely notice a few people crowding around before the game begins placing us in a virtual fighting scene. Yoruichi grins at me as the bell rings signaling that the fight was about to begin. In multiplayer you fight each other I suppose.

We go head to head clashing easily as if we were training underneath Urahara's shop and soon enough the alarm sounds again when we draw to a tie. I sigh and remove the glasses before feeling figners wrapping around my hand to tug at it. I look down meeting her impatient golden eyes with a slightly smile of my own. "I made sure to go easy on you so you don't pout." I chuckle at that and raise an eyebrow allowing her to drag me through the large crowd that had been watching us fight.

A voice causes both of us to stop in our tracks and I groan in annoyance. "I-CHI-GO…" I push an arm out and close line Keigo easily before hearing him begin to sob about how much I hate him. Some things never change, I suppose. His insane crying stops as soon as Yoruichi begins whooping with laughter. She holds her sides tightly while leaning onto me for support while I begin to chuckle at her contagious laughter. Keigo stares at us both with wide eyes as Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Orihime walk over with soft smile that morph into shock at seeing the two of us.

Orihime has total shock in her eyes apparently having never thought Yoruichi and I were particularly close to one another. "Hello Kurosaki-kun and Shihoin-san, why are you here today?" I take a deep breath as Yoruichi tried to catch her breath after having such a laughing fit. She wipes at a fake tear and waves at me to speak for us both.

I roll my eyes at her antics before smiling lightly at Orihime. "Yoru-san and I were just hanging out before we go to the gym later to spar." Orihime catches the double meaning in my words and nods vigorously before looking away and blushing when Uryuu wraps his arm around her. Chad follows shortly behind the Quincy and takes Tatsuki's hand in his own.

"Ichi's looking a little less muscular isn't he? He doesn't believe me!" Yoruichi pokes at my chest and I swat her hand away before she continues to poke and prod at me. I let the name slip by because she's been so nice lately and she deserves to have a little fun.

Tatsuki eyes me for a moment before sighing and offering a sad smile. "How are you doing with Rukia leaving and everything? We haven't seen much of you lately." I feel my eyes try to harden but push it away in favor I focusing on Yoruichi's fingers grazing the back of my hand offering silent support. Tatsuki catches the gesture but remains silent as everyone else doesn't notice it.

I reach back and scratch the back of my neck trying to think about what I'm going to say and decide against lying. "Well things are looking up I guess. Yoru-san has been helping a lot lately. She's the reason we're here today. What are you guys doing after you leave?" By now Keigo has gotten off the ground and composed himself enough to answer me jovially.

"We're going out for pizza you should come with I'm sure we'll be able to fit into our regular booth." I smile lightly at the thought of hanging with my friends again. I hadn't been with them in some time because Rukia didn't like to act all the time and make up stories. Yoruichi turns her head to the side and looks away from everyone. Her phone vibrates and she types on it quickly before offering a small smile.

"If you're going with your friends I could probably go back and get some things from home." Her eyes portray real sadness but she hides it behind a polite smile. I frown upon realizing that she was worried about imposing on us.

"Ano…if you want to join us you can. I mean, a friend of Ichigo's is a friend of ours!" Tatsuki smiles politely having not exactly caught Yoruichi's full name but not wanting to seem rude. I watch as surprise flashes in Yoruichi's eyes before she nods softly wearing a nice smile.

Her lips part and a soft splash of color paints her cheeks as she chuckles. "I'm Shihoin Yoruichi by the way but you can just call me Yoruichi." Tatsuki nods before I run my eyes over the group of friends.

"Yoru-san you already know Sado and this is his girlfriend and my childhood friend Tatsuki. You know Ishida and Orihime too so the last two are Keigo and Mizuiro." Yoruichi nods but I know she had already met them quite a few time however they have had their memories erased due to the Seireitei.

We walk out of the arcade and down the streets toward our favorite pizza place. We settle into the booth and surprisingly it's not as cramped as I had thought it would be. Yoruichi's body is touching mine but not by much.

Tatsuki offers a polite smile at Yoruichi and I can tell that the questioning is beginning. Here's hoping she plays a better actor that Rukia and is polite. "How'd you meet Ichigo, Yoruichi?" I feel my eyes widen at the direct route but Yoruichi takes it all in stride easily.

She grins lightly. "We met at the place where Ichigo works out…I know the owner and he gave me a job. We met when he was fifteen I believe it's just that I travel a lot so I can't stay around for long amounts of time. My family lives rather far away and I like to visit as often as possible because I have a very close friend at home that would be upset with me if I didn't." She grins and I realize that she had easily flexed the truth a bit but mostly everything supported her simply answer.

"Where do you live when you are here?" Of course Keigo would ask something like the little pervert. I watch in mild fascination as she grins lightly and waves her hand before taking a sip of her drink.

"I usually crash with the owner of the gym I work at but Ichigo offered to let me take his guestroom for my stay." Keigo nods softly and snickers while wiggling his eyebrows. "He's been the perfect gentleman despite how horrible of a mood he's been in lately. It's alright thought because my friend back home acts the same way all the time." I snort because if she's talking about who I think she is then I am not as back as the nibantai taicho. Yoruichi turns her eyes to me and raises one silken black brown at me.

"I am not as back as her…" Yoruichi begins laughing and it's not those little giggles Rukia always had its laughter that wafts over the table and ends with a soft snort.

She waves her hand dismissively at me and I roll my eyes before tucking my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. "You mean you've been to her house before Ichigo?" I open my eyes startled slightly at hearing Mizuiro speak. "She seems older than you so are you turning into a womanizer?"

I watch as Yoruichi chokes on her drink and begins coughing loudly into her napkin. Her eyes are wide as she begins dying with laughter. "Oh that's a good one…Believe me I've tried to get him to loosen up with the women thing many times before this and he hasn't. As it stands when I visit I don't actually go to my home I have an apartment back at home that I stay in with my friend. Ichigo usually stays there or with a few friends that live up there. I think you all met Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku before right? Ichigo met them through me…" I chuckle at the thought of a town filled with the shinigami…that high school would be absolutely crazy. Honestly if you threw the Espada into there it would make one hell of a drama series.

"Isn't Toshiro the short midget?" I snort at how angry he would get if he heard Toshiro say that. Yoruichi nods and recognition dawns on everyone's faces aside from the three who knew our little secret. The pizza arrives and we all eat our share. It's now that I notice how impeccable Yoruichi's manners are when she is around people she needs to be polite to.

"We should be going…" Orihime stands after taking Ishida's hand and everyone nods saying about the same thing. We all pay for our share and when Yoruichi goes to grab her wallet I still her hand and pay for the both of us. She nods lightly in acceptance before smiling lightly at me and allowing my arm to fall onto her shoulder. Unlike most time we've done this neither of us are hurt or close to death.

"Are you two together or something?" Tatsuki's sudden question causes both of us to look at one another for a brief second before Tatsuki continues darkly. "Obviously Ichigo has just gone through what one would assume is a terrible break up with a girl he 'loved' so if you are together you better not be using him. AS it stands if you hurt him in any way I'm going to hurt you twice as badly Shihoin." At her words Yoruichi's eyes narrow sharply before she begins laughing loudly like she had in the arcade. I join her laughter after a few moments before we're both leaning against one another for support.

"Ano…Tatsuki don't worry Ichi and I aren't romantically involved we're just close friends. We've been through a lot in the time we've known one another and I can promise you that despite first impressions I am not as dense as Rukia." Tatsuki's mouth falls open in shock and she nods before allowing Chad to tug her away. Yoruichi tugs me the opposite way leading me toward where Urahara was so that she could retrieve a few belonging from him. My mind kept wandering to her figners laced through mine before their suddenly gone and she placing a hand on my chest to tell me to wait.

She disappears into the Shoten and then come out with a small shoulder bag handing over her left shoulder. Without much thought I remove it from her body and tug it onto my own shoulder. Her figners lace through mine and she allows me to lead her toward the apartment instead of her dragging me there.

I've got to admit that even though I thought about Rukia a lot today that spot in my chest that always ached was surprisingly quiet and a soothing calmness we placed over me. Maybe this was how healing was supposed to go.

Her figners grab my keys from my front pocket and she opens the door easily before flicking on the lights and slowly walking into the living room. She falls down onto the couch and kicks her shoes off. I drop her bag by the door and join her in the living room only to fall onto the end of the couch by her head. She tucks her arm under her head like a pillow and reaches forward to grab the remote and flick on the television. An action movie begins to play and I watch as she curls up farther and starts to doze off to sleep.

By the end of the movie and the beginning of the next movie I too am dozing off and allow my eyes to fall closed. In the middle of the night I awaken and feel a weight on my hips. I realize that I had slouched down sideways on the couch and that Yoruichi was laying across my hips with her face buried into my stomach. Her lean arms were wrapped around my waist and her small fingers were curled around my shirt at the area around my lower back. I watch as her body vibrates with what appears to be purring and I nearly chuckle at the irony of it before her lips part and she releases a soft breathe. "I…chi…go…" Her lips form my name in a sigh before she snuggles closer to my stomach and releases a soft purring sound.

In a sleep induced haze I allow my arms to fall around her and I gently tug her up until her head rests on my chest and our bodies are running parallel on the wide couch. I kick out of my shoes and wrap my arms around her to keep her from falling off the couch. I feel my body fall back into sleep rather easily after that.


	3. Chapter 3

_As always…Chey no own…_

Chances

Chapter Two

~~~O tanoshimi kudasai~~~

My figners work diligently to crack the eggs and I force my mind not to stray to the sleeping female on my couch and the position I had awoken to this morning. I slowly work my way through the kitchen preparing a decent breakfast in thanks for everything she had done for me. I feel a smile try to twitch onto my feature as memories of yesterday flash through my mind. The arcade was fun and Yoruichi looked like a little girl when she pulled me through the different games. She took my friends in easy strides and didn't get tired or frustrated with answering their questions because she wasn't acting fake to begin with.

I plate our eggs quickly and I check the other parts of our breakfast as I hear a groan in the living room. "Mmm….how did this get here?" I peek around the corner and smile as she quizzically holds up the blanket covering her body. Her eyes glance at me to see me in a slightly disheveled state. I nearly chuckle at how child-like she is when she wakes up. I had showered earlier this morning when I woke up before starting breakfast but I only pulled on a pair of sweat pants. "Did you put the blanket on me?"

I return back to the cooking and chuckle through the kitchen. "Hai…we fell asleep out here last night and when I woke up this morning you were shivering so I covered you up." She leans against the frame of the half wall with a small smile on her face. "Breakfast still has a bit to go so you can shower if you want."

"Arigato Ichi…I'll be back in a little bit alright…" She slowly walked away from the kitchen and toward her bedroom. After a little bit I can hear the shower running and smile to myself. I finish up breakfast as the shower shuts off and begin dishing everything out as well as getting us both our signature drinks. I always start the day with a glass of orange juice while, you guessed it, Yoruichi enjoys a glass of milk. I snorted the first time she said that.

As everything in the house settles into a comforting silence I hear the dull thumping of rain falling against the roof and sigh softly running a hand through my hair. My plans for today just flew out the window. I was going to go outside of town to train and take Yoruichi with me but I suppose the weather had other plans.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" My eyes dart up to catch Yoruichi's as she glides into the room in a grey tank-top and a pair my basketball shorts which are black. "You don't mind that I borrowed these do you? I didn't feel like wearing short shorts or pants."

I shake my head and motion for her to join me. "I don't care Yoru-san…so what do you want to do today? I figured we'd stay inside since it's raining." I watch as her eyes light up for a moment as I mention the rain.

"Actually can we go outside at least for a little? It's a summer shower so it should be warm enough that we won't get sick right. I just want to go for a run in the rain it's been forever since I've done it we can leave ours gigai here if you want." I feel a soft grin light up my face and I nod softly before eating my own meal while glancing at her and watching as she walks away from the table and toward the radio before turning it on. She returns to the table and sits down giggling lightly into her milk. We listen quietly to the music while eating our breakfast.

She finished first and begins washing the dishes. I finish and bring my plates to her to clean. She finished quickly as a slow song comes on the radio. I hesitantly take her hand in mine and begin dancing around the kitchen with her. Her laughter bubbles forth and I chuckle along with her. We sway to the beat while I use my dance skills to show off. Her laughter and mine mix through the room. As it stops we lean against one another breathing heavily through our chuckles and giggles.

"Alright we should go and take a run now before the storm gets worse." She nods and we sync out of our gigai easily. I open the door and shut it tightly while locking it. We run through the streets in the downpour allowing it to soak through our outfits. I grin and push fast into the mountain side with Yoruichi following closely behind me.

We stop at the top of a hill and watch as water rains down over a large pond. I grab her hand and tug her toward the water before pulling my haori off as well as my under haori. She tugs her top off and her pants leaving her in her under haori. I toss the piles under a tree where the rain isn't pouring so badly before I dive into the pond and hear her smaller splash as she enters. I come up gasping for air as the rains pelt the surface of the water. Yoruichi appears on my back moments later pushing me under water.

~~CxB~~

I could feel my figners tangling in his hair as I tugged him under farther. His eyes met mine in the water and we hit the bottom before I swim away glancing over my shoulder at him. His hair floated lightly around him as he swam after me. Coming up for air I look around only to feel arms wrap around my waist and tug me back under the water. I turn around and glare half heartedly at Ichigo before swimming backwards as he proceeds forward stalking me like a predator to prey. He catches my ankle and pulls my body toward his before swimming back up to the surface with three powerful kicks of his legs. I wrap my legs around his waist as he holds us afloat before he tilts backward and floats on the surface while closing his eyes and allowing me to use him as a raft.

I look down at his face to see a relaxed smile crossing his thin lips. I'm glad he is smiling again. "Ichigo…" At my voice his eyes flutter open to squint up at me quizzically and I giggle before looking up to the sky. "I've got to visit the Seireitei for a few days to speak with my family but I should be back. I'm leaving tonight…but before I go I wanted to ask if it was alright for me to continue staying with you. I love being with Kisuke and all but it's a little cramped there with everyone from the Seireitei rooming their while they're on missions." He rights himself and begins chuckling while swimming toward the banks. I follow shortly after and he walks over to the tree where our shirts are and pulls on his under haori.

"You can stay for however long you'd like Yoru-san…" I grip my shirt and pants tightly in my hand before tugging my pants on. I watch as he turns around slightly and then I remove my under haori before slipping just my outer haori on. We shunpo back through the mountains mapping the path in our minds for next time it rains or is hot out.

When we return to Ichigo's apartment we remove our wet clothing and replace them with something dry before syncing into our gigai again. I sigh and stretch out the stiff muscles before flopping onto the couch lightly and flicking on the television. Ichigo flops down beside me with both of his muscular arms lying on the top of the couch.

~~CxB~~

I ran diligently through the dangai and jumped down into the training ground to see utter destruction. Rocks litter the floor and deep chasms line the once solid ground. It would take a day and a half for it to return to normal with this damage. It was as if it were a battle field. Deep craters lined ever path making a twisting and winding path. Rocks lay in deserted heaps but I could hear nothing of a battle raging. It was deathly silent. It was as if it were a barren waste land.

I cautiously walk further in and begin to hear destruction in the distance. The sound steadily grows louder and I notice Kisuke sitting atop a barrier protected rock. I climb up it and look down allowing true shock to reign over my features. Kisuke's eyes are looking down at the orange haired man in silent pity. I settle in beside him and watch Ichigo fearing the worst.

The carrot-top whirled around in his bankai his expressive brown eyes holding mountains of hatred and non-depleting anger. I watch in shock as his lips moved and an attack rained down on the ground in the form of sharp points of black light. The black was tinted with bright blue and deep red mixing all the colors of his reiatsu in a dazzling display of flashing lights. The spears hit the ground and continued to rain down until he opens his palm and spoke again in the same quiet tone. The spears suddenly darted at him and then condensed until they formed two glistening silver blades that curve as if they would cut anything through like it was butter. Suddenly he twirls and the blade in his left hand stills as if he hit something. It's then that I notice the wavering figure holding one blade meeting the hit easily. Ichigo jumps back before charging sideways his blades pointed to his sides. His body twists and he brings them both down clashing with two different enemies. As his power rises and his determination the resolution of the beings he is fighting rises as well. Soon I can make out the form of a man with long wavy black hair and a negated version of Ichigo battling against the carrot-top who seems to be fighting off of pure fury. Both versions of him are lined with multiple wounds and Ichigo receives a few in turn.

"He's been down here for the entire week. He only stopped to bathe and eat. I'd venture as far as to say he's built up more muscle than he had before Rukia left…He's basically destroyed the training grounds in a wild fury today. I came down to offer him lunch but he never stopped fighting. He's finally become too angry over her leaving him. I'd say he's working off of pure anger right now. He had originally been training to regain his strength and seal Zangetsu. When he sealed his blade he was taught to control his reiatsu and by doing that his blade split into its sealed state, which was two katana. One has a black hilt and the other has a white hilt. He can perform his signature attack without shikai or bankai but his shikai has a new attack which you saw." I nod once and Kisuke falls silent again as we watch Ichigo slice into the shoulder of his negated self and barely wince when his shoulder was sliced as well. Instantly the pair healed and continued attacking one another blade to blades. His zanpakuto joined in darting in and out of the fight and having his attacks blocked easily. I watch in amazement as he easily takes on both of them.

The negated version of him and his zanpakuto spirit both vibrate slightly before moving around him quickly and creating multiple illusions. Suddenly they stop and I realize that they had indeed multiplied. Ichigo goes on the defense before attacking rapidly and I'm not entirely sure how he's doing it.

"How is he attacking only the multiples?" Kisuke looks at me and offers a small smile before inclining his head to the train as Ichigo grins and whirls to explode the rocks behind him with as cross swing of both his blades. The simple swing sends both his hollow and his zanpakuto into the wall of the training room. They slide down it and kneel on the ground offering defeat. I watch as Ichigo drops his shikai in a downward rain of red, black, and blue.

He sheaths his blades and it's then that I notice the tears trailing down his cheek. He drops onto his butt before falling back into the sand with his head raised to the sky. His figners rage lightly through his hair and it forces me to stand and shunpo to his side. I sit down and pull him to me in a tight hug as he suddenly begins to sob harder. "Why did she fucking do this? Why is she such a bitch? She lied to me damn it if she didn't love me she shouldn't have fucking stayed for so damn long, Yoru-san! Damn it I feel like all I would do if I saw her now would be kill her or at the very least attack without thinking. I feel like there is no light in my heart that has anything to do with her anymore and that scares me because I used to feel like she was the only light." I tighten my grip around him as he unconsciously tightens his arms around me waist. I lean forward and tuck my chin into his hair cursing myself for not listening to Kukaku when she said things would get complicated with that Kuchiki girl.

I can feel his sweat dripping onto me but somehow I don't actually care. I'm just happy that he's finally stopped loving her and stopped being depressed. I'm glad that he's pissed at her but I'm afraid that he will hurt her because I know she's following through here shortly after me due to a mission. "You've got me, Ichigo…you've also got your family and Kisuke, your friends here, and you still got your friends in the Seireitei at your side no matter what she has done to you. She's not the only person that can be your light I promise." Slowly his lifts his head from my stomach and slowly sits up only to brush a piece of hair behind my ear. He smiles lightly, albeit a very sad smile, and nods once taking me up on my promise.

"Arigato, Yoru-san…I don't know what I would do without you." He stands and offers me a hand right as the doors of a senkaimon open. I take his hand and he pulls me up completely ignoring it. Apparently he had become better at detecting reiatsu. He tugs my arm and leads me toward the latter but we don't reach it fast enough because Kuchiki steps through and looks around only to spot his hand wrapped around my hand and me following shortly behind him.

I stop moving and turn to face her while also tugging Ichigo to a sudden stop. Kuchiki's eyes narrow into thin slits and she snorts softly…almost disdainfully. Somewhere inside me my noble pride flares up and I turn my nose up to here only to hear a soft chuckle from behind me as Ichigo has turned to face the short shinigami as well. "Didn't take you long to move on, did it?" Her lips part in what could be assumed to be a sneer. I feel the figners around my hand tighten slightly and I squeeze his hand in return only to let it go when he takes a step forward and places his figners on one of the hilts of his sealed blades. The white hilted blade was slung around his hip while the black hilted one was hanging off his back. Obviously the one at his waist was closer tied to his hollow side.

I gasp and grab his shoulder flinging him back into the wall knocking him unconscious as soon as I feel the murderous aura he was taking on. His anger had not dissipated one bit. Her eyes widen as his body slides down the wall sickeningly and then they return to my eyes which are narrowed fiercely at the adopted Princess. She would dare to taunt a man on the verge of insane rage. "You would do well not to tempt him Kuchiki. As much as I hate to admit this if I had not physically harmed him you would be dead without him even using shikai. I do not like you, so don't think by my doing this I actually care for you, in fact I despise you because you're too dense to realize how much of a man Ichigo truly is. In fact you left him for a little boy that hardly knows when play time is over to please your family isn't that right? Of course I would have to admit that you don't have enough balls to stand up to them but who's to say it's as easy as it is for me." I watch in sick satisfaction as her eyes narrow and she stares at me with pure fury and hatred.

Her figners clench into tight balls and I smirk at her reveling in her anger. "You're a bitch you know that Yoruichi…you know I love him and that he loves me but you can't get over that can you? You hate that he doesn't love you! You hate the fact that Ichigo will never get over the love he feels for me! You're so pathetic!" I feel my perfect control slips and I lunge forward only to be snagged around the waist by strong muscular arms.

Figners gently rub my side calming me down and it's then that I realize how much Ichigo actually realizes about people. He knew that when I got angry I tended to clamp my arms around my hips and rub my sides. He also knew my breaking point. Everyone thinks he's dense but he's more observant than most of the people in the Seireitei and the gense combined. "Yoru-san…don't hurt her…" I almost frown at the triumphant smirk adorning her face but then he speaks again and I fall into a shocked silence. "Don't hurt her because then you won't be allowed to go home and you'll be a traitor of the Seireitei. I wouldn't want you to lose everything over such an easy battle. Come on we'll go back to the apartment and freshen up. I was thinking we could try that new restaurant in town before going to the arcade and having a rematch. How's that sound?" His figners drop from around my waist and I instantly miss his touch but only turn to him and offer a calmer smile as well as a silent nod of approval.

"Fine just walk away like that pathetic shinigami you are!" Suddenly Ichigo turns and unsheathes his blade only to disappear and reappear with it poised at her throat. She stares wide eyed up at him. Kuchiki swallows slowly and tries to give Ichigo the puppy dog eyes but fails miserably. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo pushes his blade farther until the tip is touching the skin over her throat and then he slowly drops it to skim along her neck line and touch her collar bone before sliding it to position it in front of her heart and reveal her wrapped chest. "I assure you that I am not pathetic Kuchiki and as it stands next time you speak like that to anyone I care for, especially Yoru-san, you will regret it. Take your luck as it is because I am not in the mood to deal with your bullshit. Get the hell out of here and finish your god damn mission then leave because no one really wants you here anymore!" Ichigo turns and sheaths his blade before grabbing my arm and tugging me up the ladder leaving a shocked Kuchiki standing alone. Tears well in her eyes but he doesn't see it as he jumps and pulls me up with him.

He storms from the Shoten and I silently follow behind him waiting for him to calm down because having been his mentor I know he deals with anger his own way whether it be walking extraordinarily fast or destroying everything in sight. I know one thing though; Ichigo would never, not for a moment, think of lying a hand on a woman unless someone's life depended on it such as if he were to battle a female arrancar or adversary. So even if he's extremely angry and pissed off I'm not the least bit afraid of him before he could never hurt me.

His steps slow as he enters his apartment and he drops my hand before toeing out of his shoes. "Hey why don't you shower quick and I'll go change into something to go out in. Then we can go to that restaurant." I nudge him toward the bathroom after he syncs into his body. He grudging goes in and when I hear the water running I go to my room and pick through my closet for something to wear.

I smile brightly and pull out the white halter top sun dress that had a blue waist line and hung to my knees while also not exposing too much cleavage. I grin lightly and run my figners through my hair before dancing over to my flat iron and straightening the strands. I quickly pull on a pair of shoes and look around only to see Ichigo walking out of his room in a pair of black jeans with his dark blue collared shirt slung over his shoulder. He stops and offers me a gentle smile before tugging his shirt on and running a hand through his wet hair. He looked really handsome.

"You look nice Yoru-san…are you ready to go?" I nod quickly and we head for the door. I watch as Ichigo tugs his shoes on and stuffs his wallet into his back pocket. He offers me his arm with a chuckle and I laugh lightly and weave my arm through his as he leads me out the doors and toward the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah…Chey no own…if you ask Tite Kubo who Chey is he no know…sadly…_

Chances

Chapter Three

~~~O tanoshimi Kudasai~~~

Gentle fingers guide me to follow the waiter as we walk through the bustling restaurant. Most people were well dressed and neither of us looked very out of place. His opposite hand reaches forward and pulls out a chair for me as we stop at a table. "You're seat milady…" I chuckle at his playfulness and sit down allowing him to push me in. He walks to his seat and slides into it with an air of elegance in his stride.

A bubbly voice breaks the silence between us and we both glance up at the waitress as she stops at our table. "May I get you something to drink, Kurosaki-san?" Her eyes look over us in both awe and jealousy. Deeper in the pools you can see an innocent longing for something that I'm not quite sure of. She can't be much younger than Ichigo.

Ichigo looks at me and I shrug indifferently knowing that he'll order me something that I like. "Can we get a bottle of your best wine?" I gape at him and he offers a gentle smile as we both watch the waitress nod and write it down on her pad.

"Right away sir and may I say that you two make a lovely couple." She hurries away and I gape at her before we both begin laughing about her high blush.

Ichigo plucks a roll from the basket with his long elegant hands and picks a piece off before popping it in his mouth. I reach across the table and pluck a piece off of it as well before tasting it. Surprisingly it's actually rather good. "I was not aware that you were a wine drinker Ichigo?" He meets my gazes and offers a small smile before nodding.

"I have a few bottles back at the apartment…I can't single out any one drink to be my favorite. I tend to drink a wide variety of drinks since I was a bartender for a year and a half." I roll my eyes as memories of the night he got Kisuke smashed at the bar he worked at. Chad started the bar in town and most of the shinigami stopped in there when they were around.

I frown and vaguely wonder why he doesn't work there anymore. "Why'd you give it up…you seemed to enjoy it so much?" His eyes find mine and he offers me a sad smile. "Rukia didn't like it, did she?"

We both pause as the wine bottle is settled to our side. The waitress smiles brightly and pours us each a glass of wine before taking out her pad of paper. "Can I have an order of Chirashi?" The waitress nods at Ichigo's order and then turns to me I smile brightly at Ichigo and scan my eyes quickly over the menu.

My figners tap my chin before I grin brightly and look up to the young woman. "I'll take an order of your kamameshi." The waitress quickly walks away leaving us both to our thoughts. Ichigo grins brightly at something behind me and when I turn around I notice Orihime standing behind us.

"Kurosaki-kun! Shihoin-san!" She waves brightly while hurrying toward us followed closely by Tatsuki, Uryuu, and Chad. The group looks at us and then at Ichigo with varying grins.

"Well at least you finally figured out how to treat a woman to a proper meal baka." Tatsuki's fist connects with Ichigo's head and Ichigo glares fiercely at the black haired woman. "What brought you to Hime's place anyway?"

"I thought we'd try it out since Yoru-san just got back from her trip home and what do you mean figured out? I know how to treat a woman Tats. It's not my fault my ex was a bitch." All four stare at the angered man in shock and their jaws practically fall open when I reach across the table and pat his hand lightly. Ichigo sighs and roughly pulls his hand through his hair. "Sorry guys…it's just that Rukia was in town today and we got into a fight. She said some things that really made me angry and I guess I'm still a little upset about it."

I pat his hand again and offer him a gentle smile. "It's alright Ichigo…while we're here the guys are going out tomorrow do you want to come?" Ichigo thinks over Chad's offer and nods once before asking for details. I tune out the details and bring my drink to my lips before stiffening as Rukia enters the restaurant with her brother and the man she's supposed to marry.

"Ano…Shihoin-san would you like to join the girls since Kurosaki-kun is going to be with the guys. It can't be fun to stay in his apartment all alone since it's so big." I look up startled at Orihime's in invitation and glance at Tatsuki so see her smiling as well.

I place my drink on the table and clear my throat before offering a bright smile in their direction. "Of course…where should I go?" Orihime pulls a piece of paper from her bag as well as a pen before scribbling down the place, the time, and the dress code.

"Hey hun…we're probably going to stop by the bar for a little is that alright with you guys? I'm sure by the time we get there most of you guys will be drunk since Ichigo's going." Ichigo snorts and I see a spot of his ego flare up.

Chad turns to Tatsuki and nods softly before we all watch as she tip-toes up to peck his cheek. "Actually Ichigo we lost one of our employees and I was wondering if you'd take the shift until we find another bartender?" Ichigo shrugs softly at Chad's questions before I see realization flicker in his eyes.

He takes a sip of his drink and then sits it down before offering Chad a small smile. "Actually I could just fill the position permanently I miss it…besides, I don't have to worry about having an angry partner to come home to." At his laughter the others join in before waving and bidding us farewell. I watch as Ichigo grabs the piece of paper before tucking it in his wallet for safe keeping for me.

My eyes stray to the Kuchiki family who just now noticed our presence in one of the better tables in the room. "You didn't tell me Orihime owned the place, Ichi. It's nice though." Ichigo chuckles and sips his wine before we both grin as our food arrives. We begin to eat and the conversation flows thin bits and pieces throughout our meal.

Ichigo sips his drink as we both finish and his eyes gaze around before they land on something behind me. He places his drink on the table and offers me a hand. I take his hand in utter confusion and allow him to help me up. As we turn I catch Kuchiki's eyes as they narrow on me. I wink and when I turn back around I notice doors that lead to a deck where there is dancing. "Suzu can you just put everything on my tab please?" The female that was our waitress nod once and offers a kind smile in our direction before tearing our receipt off her pad and placing it in the cash register. "I'm an investor I suppose you could say."

I nod and allow him to lead me toward the dance floor. "Ichigo I have to tell you something." He twirls me once and we begin swaying and I try to stop but he just smiles and continues moving. "It's about Rukia…"

His eyes find mine again and in them I see knowledge well past his years. "I know what you're going to say Yoruichi. I'm not all that stupid. They had been trying to get her to marry him for years now." He drops his head to me shoulders as the song changes to something slow.

Over his shoulder I notice Kuchiki walk out and nearly stop when she sees the position we're in. I suppose to anyone it would look rather intimate. My arms are wrapped around his neck and my figners tease at his slightly longer hair. My head is tilted slightly so its leaning against his head. His head is bowed and placed on my neck at an angle that would suggest he was either kissing it of whispering in my ear. His right arm is wrapped across my shoulders and his figners gently clasp the area of my neck that is just below my ear while his right arm is around my waist firmly. We sway with one another in our own slow motions. "Ichigo…why don't you try to win her back then…if you knew she was only doing it because she was forced to?"

His head rises slightly to he's looking intensely into my eyes. "Yoru-san…it's not worth fighting for if I would be the only one fighting. I'm tired of fighting and trying to be something I'm not. I'm not going to be regal and elegant…I'm me. I'm brash, hot-blooded, and I have the foulest mouth of probably ever. Most of the things about me will never change and if they can't accept it or Rukia can't fight for it then it's not worth it." His words shock me but not as much as they should have. I always knew that he was intelligent if he wasn't he wouldn't have been at the top of his class and he wouldn't have been able to convince the Sotaicho that he should be paid for everything he does. Ichigo is no fool and to be honest I'm glad that he's not. Sure sometimes it takes him a bit but that's because he over thinks everything. Honestly if Rukia didn't fight for Ichigo to stay the way that he was then she didn't love him enough.

I tighten my hold in him and rest my head on his chest as we sway at a slightly different rhythm and begin to twirl effortlessly around the room as if we were battling one another. We twist and curve around one another while effortlessly calculating the next movement and setting up accordingly. "I'm glad…I'm glad that I didn't have to hurt you more by telling you that. I don't…I never want to see you upset like that every again. I want to see you smile, Ichigo." He chuckles softly, not condescendingly or teasingly, and then he lifts my chin with his thumb and index finger.

His lips curve into a dazzling and equally as beautiful smile. "Yoru-san you're part of my light now…I hope you don't mind." I smile back and as the song ends we both part, albeit a small distance, and then he laces his fingers through mine and leads me off of the dance floor.

Rukia's small body twirls in front of us and we both pauses lightly and waist for the dancing pair to pass before walking past them. Byakuya catches my gaze and Ichigo stops to speak with him when he looks as if he wants to say something.

"You are grieving…" The tone of Byakuya voice sends Ichigo's hand into clenching my own tightly but not tight enough to inflict pain. "I apologize for this but that does not give you the right to flaunt another woman in front of my sister…"

I gasp as Ichigo merely glares harshly at the man in front of him as if he's going to actually murder him…if looks could kill. "Kuchiki I believe that I may come here at any point I want seeing as I pay for part of this establishment. I treated Yoru-san, my mentor and friend; to a nice dinner because she took care of all my bullshit after your fucking sister decided that she just didn't care to love me anymore. So you can shove that shit up your ass!" Ichigo pushes past him and I laugh softly at the stunned noble and follow shortly behind Ichigo. We walk out into the crisp night air and walk through the bustling streets. "Do you still want to go to the arcade?"

I look up at the sky and shake my head while smiling softly to myself. "No I think I'm fine just walking around town if that's alight with you." Ichigo just nods and wraps an arm around my shoulders before walking down the street and winding his way through town.

As time passes we fall into an easy conversation. We talk about anything and everything ranging from training and his newest attacks and bond with his zanpakuto and inner hollow. I tell him about my family and what I went to speak with them about. We talk about Kisuke and how he and I met. I tell countless stories about my childhood and the kind of boys my family tried to set me up with. He laughs softly when I tell him about how I dealt with my family when I finally had enough. I told them I was a lesbian and didn't want to marry a disgusting pig. Soon we find ourselves back at his apartment and head for our rooms very much tired and very much excited for tomorrow.

~~CxB~~

We enter into the usually rambunctious bar to be greeted with the loud laughing and talking of a singular table filled with Ichigo and his friends. Music played lightly through the speakers and Ichigo was standing behind the bar creating a set of shots for the men. He looks like he was in his element and it actually made my mouth water a bit when I notice that sexy bartender smirk planted firmly on his lips. We pull up chairs and join the fun only to be offered shorts. Everyone downs them and Ichigo looks utterly proud when Keigo finally passes out completely obliterated. "He's such a light drinker that was a weak short it shouldn't have finished him off like that!" Ichigo nods agreeing with Renji's loud declaration. Ikkaku and Yumichika down another set of sake cup before grinning. They have a drinking night once a month where the men from the Seireitei that had been to Ichigo's school join everyone for a night of drink at Chad's bar. They'll return with huge hangovers tomorrow morning because we all know Ichigo make the sake extra strong as well as the shots.

"So, how was your night ladies?" Tatsuki pecks Chad on the lips and settles into his lap with a grin. Chad merely stay silent waiting for Orihime, who ultimately will, to answer the question.

Ichigo raises a brow at me and I offer a grin to tell him I had fun. "Well first we ate dinner at some café and then we went to see a movie. After that we went shopping and then went to a club. After everything else we came here to meet up with you guys. It was really fun." I watch as Chizuru rolls her eyes and stare at Ichigo before downing a shot.

"Yoruichi is much more fun than Kuchiki. I'm glad we invited her instead. She actually has some fun!" Ichigo's mouth drops open and Renji bursts out laughing. The dumbass laughs so much he spills his sake on himself.

"Yeah Ichigo…Rukia never let loose she always worried something would go wrong. I like Yoruichi keep her around will ya?" Ichigo nearly spits his drink out of his nose and I begin laughing hysterically before he begins yelling at me and telling me not to laugh. I just laugh more and he tells me to shut up before flipping me off.

Renji finally composes himself and the door opens to reveal none other than Matsumoto Rangiku and most of the women's association. Soi-fon trudges in and crosses her arms as Rangiku eyes everyone curiously. "Is this where you guys come every month without me?"

She pouts and Renji shrugs softly. "Don't worry about it usually it's an all guys night and Ichigo makes us smashed but tonight the girls stopped by after their night out. Oi, Ichi, can you get the ladies something strong to drink…all of them?" Ichigo stands with a devilish smirk and returns to his element. Soi-fon finally notices me when I shout to Yumichika to pour me some sake. She hurries to me side and begins asking me what I'm doing here.

As she begins firing off questions about me and other stuff Tatsuki eyes her for a moment. "Oi, Yoruichi, is this the girl that you call your best friend?" Soi-fon instantly blushes a deep crimson at the term and I nod and pull her close to my side.

"Soi this is Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuiro, and the one passed out is Keigo. You already know Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu. Oi, Strawberry hurry up with those drinks I want to get Soi plastered tonight!" I watch as Ichigo merely shoots me a glare before smirking and ducking into the storage room.

His voice suddenly floats out of the room and toward our ears. "Chad where's my favorite shit?!" Chad stands and walks back before Ichigo walk out holding a completely blacked out bottle that was absolutely small. He pull out some tools and then turn holding a shot glass. He turns back around and hurries back into the back room only to close it tightly when he returns. He move toward the table and hands out the drink before handing Soi-fon one. Ichigo downs his like a pro and everyone follows suit. I notice Soi-fon's cheeks begin to tint and know that with a few more shots of anything in here she'll be to the point of no return.

"Ichigo what the hell did you put in that shot?!" Rangiku eyes Soi-fon with awe and Ichigo smirks and places a long finger to his lips. Rukia, the only other member aside from Yachiru who wasn't there, enters soon thereafter to find a sight se never thought she'd see.

I'm laughing wildly and somehow everyone ended up playing strip poker. I'm sitting in my bra and Ichigo is shirtless while everyone else is pretty much naked. Most have boxers or bras and underwear but still it's hilarious. "You fucking cheat!" Renji points a finger at both of us as Ichigo begins laughing wildly and stands to grab the tray and refill the shots. He looks over and adds two more shot glasses to the tray. I turn around and notice Byakuya standing behind Rukia. Everyone slowly begins dressing again for a round of none stripping go fish. I pull up two chairs as Ichigo sets out the shots and Byakuya takes his seat without another thought. Rukia hesitantly follows. "Yer late taicho…ya know what the means!" Ichigo's eyes widen and then narrow and he walks away and into the back room. He returns with a shot glass filled with a concoction I don't even want to know about because it looks like it could take a man down in three shots. Ichigo places it in front of Byakuya who quickly gulps it down and I watch as his cheeks tint a bit.

Ichigo returns to his seat and we all take our shot. "I should have made your shot stronger but I didn't want you to end up like Keigo." He jabs a thumb to the bathroom where we can make out Keigo lying on the floor passed out while hugging the toilet bowl in the first stall.

Byakuya chuckles and I mean really chuckles before nodding just once and sipping his sake that Ikkaku poured for him. After about an hour we all lean back and relax for a few minutes. "Mizuiro can you take Keigo for the night Yoru-san is in my guest room plus you're apartment is closer." Mizuiro nods and stands only to walk into the bathroom and heft Keigo onto his back. He waves and leaves. Everyone begins trickling out that are Ichigo's human friends and Chad and Tatsuki leave giving Ichigo the keys to lock up since Tatsuki was wasted.

Rukia eyes the place carefully and then watch as Ichigo wipes down the bar as if he's done it all his life. He careful washes the glasses and cups before drying them and placing them where they belong. He locks the storage room and then wipes down our table. We all lift our chairs back where they belong and Ichigo locks the back door before coming back around. Everyone heads out and I tug Soi-fon up trying to carry here and failing cause she keeps moving. Ichigo nudges me and hefts her into his arms taking the weight off of my arms.

"Are you all staying with Kisuke then?" My question startles the quiet group and Byakuya nods softly surprisingly very intoxicated. "I guess Soi will stay with us for the night. I'll take care of her don't worry." We reach Ichigo's apartment complex and we wave as everyone files past and down the street toward Kisuke's. Ichigo walks up the stairs and I unlock the door before we both walk in. Ichigo places Soi-fon gently on the couch and pulls out a pillow and blanket for her. He places a cup of water and two aspirin on the table by her head.

We walk into the kitchen and eat something quickly before locking up and going to be. I shower and carefully look back over my day. I smile despite myself as I change into one of Ichigo's tee-shirts that I stole and a pair of my fabric black shorts. I tug my hair up and hurry to bed. I can't wait to see what Soi-fon is like in the morning hopefully Ichigo makes her something greasy for breakfast because she'll need it to get over that hangover.


End file.
